Five Levels of Heaven
by AlexAngelHope123
Summary: I recently had a weird dream so i decided to make it a story! Warning: This shows just how crazy me and my freinds are.
1. InfoIntro

**Sooo I know its been a while...But here I am with another story! :) Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own everything you don't know about.**

* * *

><p><strong>Info Characters**

**I recently had a weird dream so I decided to make it into a story! Warning: This story will show just how crazy me and my friends are. Yes these are actual people in this story. **

**Info: Basically I live in a 5 level mansion in Florida, in walking distance of Downtown Disney, with all the people I met from grades 6th – 8th and my awesome (But weird!) teachers.**

**This is what the mansion is like: **

**First floor – The only way I can describe it is like 20 living rooms smashed together.**

**Second floor – Bedrooms**

**Third floor – Bedrooms**

**Fourth floor – Basically every room has one type of game system (PlayStation room,Wii room, Dsi room, etc.) and every game made for that system and a computer room.**

**Fifth room – Like a buffet type cafeteria that has breakfast, lunch, and dinner and snacks put out in between. **

**The bedrooms: They are like 50 bedrooms pushed into one room, but they are sectioned off when you first come in its one bedroom with like 11 beds in the room with walk in closets for each bed and three TVs. Then there are 5 - 6 doors these are more bedrooms with everything the first room has except some have windows. Keep in mind this is all in ONE room! There are 10 rooms like this on each floor with 5 – 10 bathrooms on each floor.**

**There are two elevators and a few workers (People keeping food out for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think! I need feedback to get better!<strong>

**~ AlexAngelHope123 **


	2. Day 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't know!

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

I'm in one of the buses the school bought for us going to the house. I'm sooo excited! All the people I've known from 6th grade to 8th grade will be in this one house for the summer with the 8-1 teachers (AN: This is what cluster I was in at middle school.) which means is gonna be there….That's gonna be awkward. O_O We pull up to the huge 5 level mansion, I get my stuff and get off. I grabbed one of those cart things and put my stuff on it and rolled it in through the sliding doors. My mouth dropped at how awesome this place looked and that's just the first floor. I grabbed my stuff and went to the elevator. Misery by Maroon 5 was playing. "This is soo awesome!" I thought to myself. I got off on the next floor and it was a bunch of bedrooms that I didn't like the color of so I went up to the next floor and found the perfect room. It was blue and black and had a huge window by the last bed I put my stuff in the closet next to the bed and put my stuffed lamb that I got from Holy Land here in Florida on the bed. I then went to explore the rest of the house when I got to the fourth floor i was blown away. "OH MY GAWD!" I yelled as i ran to the Xbox 360 room and put in Dance Central in and started with Down by Jay Sean. 3 songs later I started Just Dance by Lady Gaga I was to busy to notice my boyfreind slip in and sit on the sofa behind me. When i was done i just fell back on him. "Oof. That was my stomach.." He laughed at me "Sorry! I didn't know you were there." I laughed too. "Soo how you been.." He asked akwardly "Dude you say me yesterday at school.." I made a O_O face. "That was a brain fart." We laughed at that. "Hey you wanna see the rest of the house?" I asked excitedly. "Sure Alex" He smiled "Ok Jovany." I smiled wide back. Holding hands we went around the house exploring. I was smiling wide the whole time! Then we ended up on the first floor and we just sat on one of the sofas and cuddled while watching T.V. Soon enough we heard "AW

WWW! You goes are so cute!" I turned to find my besties/sisters Ashley and Danielle. "Ashatay! Dani!" I jumped up to hug my besties. "I missed you!" We said at once and laughed. "I missed you too!" We all said again at the same time and laughed. " Sup. Sup Dude. What you wanna hit? You wanna hit?" Ashley laughed right after she said it. "You stupid Ashley!" Danielle laughed. We all just sat there and talked about what we wanted to do this summer and about random stuff unt

il everyone got there. "Panda? Where is the Panda?" I asked randomly. "I'm right here..." Jesus said in a creeper voice. "PANDA!" Me, Rachel, Brittney & Jocelyn yelled! "Sup dude." Jovany laughed at us. "Elo dere..." Jesus said in his almost permenant pedo voice. "Dude your a pedobear!" We laughed at the face he made. "DINNER! Everyone to the 5th floor! Now!"'s voice came over the intercoms we just figured out were there. "Seroiusly?" I whined "I was comfortable on my portable pillow!" Jovany looked at my weirdly and we all laughed. "Alright come on lets eat!" Jovany said a little too eagerly. "Dude you need to cut back on the food. its gonna run out of places to go. It already filled your butt and your gut." we all laughed. "Ashley you just jealous cuz i got a bigger butt then you!" he laughed "Dude...Thats just wrong..." Jocelyn stared at him weirdly. We all got in line joking and then I looked at my phone. "Rachel...? Whats today?" I asked randomly. "Uhh its friday.." she said slightly confused. "Yeah...It's Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forword to the weekend! No sorry. But what comes on today in like 10 minutes?" She pulled out her phone then said "GHOST ADVENTURES! Oh said that too loud..." We laughed. "I can't wait to see Zak Bagans! He's hot as hell!" I said excitedly. "Wait, What?" Jovany turned into the conversation. "We're gonna watch Ghost Adventures! Ohmygawd! Rachel you know which episode comes on today!" I said growing more excited at the thought of my heros. "Yes! We're gonna need buckets!" we laughed. "Wait why do need buckets?" She aske confused. "To catch our drool duh!" I gave her the 'Why you just ask that stupid question' look. "Well cuse me for not knowing. Gurl Betta Betta reconize!" she snapped her fingers giving me that 'Oh no you didn't!' look. I laughed and she did too. "Sooo I think i know which on it is..." Danielle said after with a smug look on her face. "Which one?" Jovany asked desperate to know. "You'll see!" I said before either Dani or Rachel could tell him. "Well this is poo." Jocelyn said out of

the blue. "What's poo?" Brittney asked. "Well i have no clue to what they're talking about." Jocelyn pouted. "Don't feel bad i don't know either." We laughed. "I don't even wanna know what they're talking about." Jesus stated laughing. "Ok umm who's gonna join me and Racheal's GAC marthon starting a 7?" "Me!" Ashley, Danielle, and Jovany all said at once. "Oh wow...Your gonna watch it?" "Well you don't wanna be without you 'Portable Pillow' do you?" He asked smirking. "No...and stop it! I told you about that dang smirk! You look like your gonna kill somebody!" I said serously. He laughed at me. "Ohmygowd this is gonna be awesome! Oh wait...I;m not at home...soo I can't comment like i do at home...POOFACE!" Everybody laughed. "Thats not funny! Ok seating arrangements! I'm sitting in between Rachel and Jovany. Thats all I have to say." "Wait..No offence but why are you sitting by me?" Rachel said curiosly. "So i can speck my thoughts to the single girl who is in love with Zak Bagan's abs." I said smugly. Rachel turned bright red "Ohmygawd your embarressing! "No i'm not! Your not the only girl at this table who is in love with him!" I said smilling wide. "Say whaaa?" Jovany yet again gets into the conversation. "He's sexy ok!" I sighed. "And i'm not?" he pouted. "Yes! Your not...No i'm just kidding." I laughed. "Don't joke like that you hurt my pride." He pouted. "One day i'm gonna deflate it." I laughed. "Noo! I need my ego. It's a part of me." He laughed. "Still gonna deflate it!" I said smugly then looked at the clock "OHMYGAWD IS STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!" Me and Rachel raced to the elevator. Ironicly Down with The Sickness was on in the elevator. We came to the first floor and turn it to the travel channel. We sighed in relief and sat down to wait for everyone else.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Plz? You'll get a digital cookie! :3<p> 


End file.
